jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shigekiyo Yangu
Shigekiyo Yangu (矢安宮 重清, Yangū Shigekiyo), apelidado de Shigechi (重ちー, Shigechī), é um personagem importante da Parte IV: Diamond is Unbreakable; principalmente nos arcos Harvest Shigechi e Yoshikage Kira Quer uma Vida Calma. Introduzido como um personagem neutro ou um vilão secundário, ele vira amigo de Josuke e Okuyasu um pouco antes de confrontar Yoshikage Kira. Aparência Shigechi é um adolescente baixo e gordo. Aparentemente careca, sua cabeça é marcada por pequenos espinhos, e seus lóbulos das orelhas são grossos e longos. Suas pequenas sobrancelhas se encontram no topo de sua testa, e ele possui feições bem joviais. Seus dentes são tortos, e seu incisivo central esquerdo está faltando. Ele veste um uniforme escolar escuro modificado com dois “Y”s demarcando seu peito. Personalidade Shigechi a princípio aparenta ser ingênuo e burro, pensando pouco na hora de usar suas habilidades de forma criativa. Ele também aparenta ser socialmente inepto, dando a Josuke e Okuyasu uma parte do dinheiro adquirido com Harvest para poder se tornar amigo dos dois, antes de ficar ganancioso demais e desejar mais do que a parte prometida a ele dos 5 milhões de yens que eles adquiriram através da loteria. Entretanto, Shigechi não é totalmente estúpido; demonstrando um uso habilidoso de seu Stand, que em um determinado momento secretamente injeta álcool em seus oponentes, intoxicando-os. Shigechi também demonstra ser muito cabeça quente, quando ele ataca Yoshikage Kira (sem nem mesmo saber sobre sua verdadeira identidade de serial killer) por ter roubado seu sanduíche. Habilidades Artigo Principal: Harvest O Stand de Shigechi, Harvest, é representado por um enxame de figuras diminutas com poder coletivo considerável, capaz de escanear áreas em busca de objetos e recuperá-los de forma eficiente. História Diamond is Unbreakable Shigechi, um estudante do ensino médio, é visto pela primeira vez por Josuke depois que ele seguiu algumas das unidades de seu Stand enquanto elas coletam algumas moedas, temendo que ele fosse acabar encontrado um potencial inimigo usuário de Stand. A princípio Josuke e Okuyasu acreditam que ele seja um completo idiota pela sua demonstração estranha de generosidade em compartilhar o dinheiro que ele havia acabado de juntar com Harvest, apesar de Josuke insistir em não tomar vantagem de sua ingenuidade, mas sim trabalhar junto com Shigechi para dividir o lucro de maneira igualitária. Logo o plano de Josuke e Okuyasu dá errado quando Shigechi se vira contra eles, insultado por ter sido chamado de um idiota e egoísta por não entender que o dinheiro deveria ser dividido igualmente entre todos por terem trabalhado juntos. Isso acaba iniciando uma caçada atrás dele, na qual Shigechi revela que a verdadeira vantagem de Harvest são as suas numerosas unidades de Stand. Usando múltiplos ataques das unidades Harvest combinadas com técnicas sujas, como injetar álcool diretamente na corrente sanguínea de Josuke e Okuyasu, Shigechi prova ser um oponente difícil. Depois de ser derrotado, Shigechi finalmente admite que Josuke e Okuyasu realmente mereciam um terço do dinheiro que eles haviam pego. Com isso eles viram amigos no colégio. Encontro com Yoshikage Kira Mais tarde, devido a uma infeliz coincidência, Shigechi troca seu lanche com a mão de uma das vítimas de Yoshikage Kira sem querer. Seguindo Shigechi, Kira consegue pegar a mão de volta, mas é confrontado por Shigechi e revela sua natureza homicida. Shigechi descobre então a identidade do serial killer, mas paga por isso com sua vida antes de ser capaz de pedir a ajuda de Josuke. Sendo capaz de deixar um botão do casaco de Kira com o grupo, a alma de Shigechi é vista por Reimi Sugimoto ascendendo aos céus, e ela avisa aos seus aliados sobre o destino dele. Video Games JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Shigechi foi o Segundo personagem de DLC anunciado para o jogo. Ele é um personagem único já que seu Stand está sempre ativado. Quando o mesmo botão é pressionado, ele vai instantaneamente multiplicar a quantidade de Harvests ao seu lado (tendo 3 levas de Harvest no total, cada leva tendo aproximadamente 5 Harvests). Em troca de ter ataques e alcançe melhores, Shigechi precisa ter uma boa quantidade de Harvests ao seu lado, senão seus ataques não surtirão efeito. Durante o gameplay ele pode jogar Harvest no inimigo como um ataque a longa distância, fazer eles atacarem, usar eles para atirar objetos (como um cano ou diversos parafusos) através da tela na cabeça do inimigo (similar a luta contra Josuke) e usar eles como uma barreira para se proteger. Ele também possui um tipo de dash único: Ele usa seus Harvests para carregar seu corpo enquanto ele fica deitado (do mesmo jeito que ele escapou de Josuke e Okuyasu durante a sua luta). Junto com Johnny Joestar (quando não está montado no seu cavalo), Koichi e Iggy, Shigechi é o menor personagem do jogo. Seu HHA faz com que uma imensa onda de Harvests ataquem seu inimigo e seu GHA faz com que um número massivo de Harvests cubram o inimigo ,cada um deles socando a pele dele antes de o jogar para longe (ambos seu GHA e seu HHA são similares aos ataques que ele usou contra Josuke e Okuyasu) Curiosidades *No Top 10 Personagens Favoritos de Araki em 2000, Shigechi ficou em nono lugar, logo acima de Dio em #10 e sendo um dos três personagens da Parte 4 a aparecer na lista. *A aparência de Shigechi é semelhante a do vilão de Dragon Ball Z, Dodoria. Isso é evidente pela sua cabeça pontiaguda e físico semelhante. *Shigechi é o único protagonist que chega a morrer durante os eventos da “PARTE IV”. Josuke, Koichi, Rohan, Okuyasu e Jotaro também foram mortos pelo Bites the Dust de Killer Queen, mas o efeito foi revertido e cancelado nos capítulos finais. *Com o anúncio de Shigechi como um personagem jogável em Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle, esse vai ser o primeiro jogo a ter todos os 10 personagens favoritos de Araki como jogáveis. **Se Shigechi for colocado em uma partida contra a forma Kosaku de Kira, ele irá se demonstrar horrorizado em saber que Shigechi ainda está vivo, acreditando ter matado ele. Galeria Fatty's death.jpg|O assassinato de Shigekyo Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Shigechi é colocado como #9 personagem favorite de Araki. Shigechi.jpg|Shigechi junto a Harvest. shigechighost.jpg|Shigekiyo como um fantasma. ShigechiASB.jpg|Shigekiyo em JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle pre-money.png|Shigechi é movido pela amizade. post-money.png|O dinheiro muda Shigechi. Kage bunshin no jutsu.png|Shigechi se locomovendo rapidamente. Soda.png|Shigechi aprecia um refrigerante. Carried by harvest.png|Shigechi é carregado por Harvest. Categoria:Personagens da Parte IV Categoria:Aliados da Parte IV Categoria:Usuários de Stands Categoria:Personagens Mortos